


A Clash of Companions

by VincentTheSheep



Series: A Song of Drinks and Banter. [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Drinking Games, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentTheSheep/pseuds/VincentTheSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter Quill decides that a childish drinking game mixed with four other Guardians would be a great idea. A sequel to A Game of Drinks, will contain slash as a minor element.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clash of Companions

It was common knowledge that whenever Peter Quill called for a team meeting, it was either for something completely serious, or completely moronic. It was only when his beloved teammate Rocket, Groot-pot in hand, saw the central table holding empty glasses and five bottles of liquor, that he knew it would be the latter.

Peter smiled at his arrival. "Hey."

The cybernetic raccoon put his friend down on the table, feigning annoyance. "You called us in for this?"

"Yep! Figured we'd have another game, but this time, we get _everyone_ drunk..."

Rocket grinned at the idea, folding his arms. "Can't say I'm not surprised..."

Excitement danced in the Terran's eyes. "It'll be fun! We all have a good time, and we learn a bit about each other on the way. What could go wrong?" Peter grabbed an empty glass. "You in?"

Rocket noted the brightness in his partner's face and met him with a small smile. "Well, when you put it that way, why the hell not?" The raccoon climbed up onto the stool nearest to Peter's right. "Can't say if Gams would, she ain't exactly the festive type. Drax, maybe…"

Peter sat down. "Nah, we'll convince them; a bit of peer-pressure never killed anyone! I was thinking we could-"

"Quill, you needed something-" Gamora saw the table and its contents. "You called us in for this?"

"Hey, that was my line!"

Drax followed in immediately afterwards. He paused, looking over the table. "Leader Quill, what is the meaning of this arrangement? And why is it so important we be here for it?"

Peter smiled in greeting, sitting down on one of the stools. "Everyone's here, awesome! Take a seat, guys…"

Drax obliged, while Gamora narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You want us to intoxicate ourselves with alcohol. Why?"

Peter smirked. "For fun, why else? None of it's spiked, if that's what you're wondering…"

"Will it aid us in our quest to defeat Thanos?" Drax put in.

The team leader sighed. "No-Well, it'll help us get closer together as a team, won't it? You know, with morale and-"

Gamora cut in. "That is _not_ your only intention, and we all know it! These games are used to extract secrets, awful secrets…"

Rocket chuckled. "She's got you there, Pete."

"Aw, c'mon Gam, what's the worst that could happen? Chances are, I'll embarrass myself more than any of you guys!"

Gamora paused to think. "That is very likely…"

"Completely certain, if you ask me!"

Peter sighed. "Thanks, Rocket…"

"What? I'm helping your point, aren't I?"

Drax nodded in similar consideration. "I must admit, I am intrigued by this idea. It would help us bond closer together, yes?"

"Yes!" Peter relaxed slightly. "Now can we all just _please_ sit down and have a good time?"

"I am Groot!" The plant nodded vigorously.

Rocket frowned. "No, you most certainly will _not_ , I ain't gonna risk the health hazards of getting a child-plant like you drunk!"

"I am Groot."

"Fine, you can play, but not a single shot, ya' hear? Water only."

Groot smiled in agreement. "I am Groot!"

Drax stepped forward. "I have no objection to this contest, only that it will have no difficulty." He sat down with a strong posture. "You will all know that I have a very high alcohol tolerance!"

Rocket folded his arms. "Like hell you do! I've seen you drink, you're barely a medium-weight!"

"I am Groot!"

"Exactly my point!"

Peter looked to Gamora, eyes almost pleading. "Whatd'ya say, Gam? You wanna be a little stupid for once?"

Gamora's eyes failed to hide the hint of eagerness. "…Very well. I will not back down from any challenge, even one as ridiculous as this one…"

"That's the spirit! I knew you there was a party animal in you!"

"Don't test me, Quill..."

Drax opened his mouth to ask something, but instead turned to Rocket. "A metaphor, correct?"

"You're getting better, big guy."

Peter clapped his hands together. "Awesome, what are we waiting for? Take a seat, everyone!"

The atmosphere flipped from uncertain caution to a relaxed, albeit foolish, familiarity in an instant. Peter sat at the head of the table, naturally, while Gamora ventured over to sit to his left. Drax took the seat to her left, and Groot (of course) was already placed to Rocket's right.

"Ok, how do you all fell about 'Never Have I Ever'? Do I need to explain the rules to that?"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Very much so."

"I am Groot."

Peter nodded in understanding. "Alright, it's simple. We take turns around the table saying something we've never done, and if any of us have done it, we take a shot! Sound good?"

Drax raised a hand. "How will we know when there's a victor?"

The team leader smirked. "Trust me, you'll know."

Rocket groaned. "C'mon, are we gonna _talk_ about the game, or are we gonna play?!"

"Okay, okay! Let's get the ball rolling, shall we? Anyone wanna start?"

Gamora nodded. "If you're asking, I will begin."

"What, really?"

"Of course. Going first will give me the advantage, reducing the amount of alcohol I ingest in the same amount of time in comparison to the rest of you, does it not?"

Peter blinked. "I thinking you're overthinking the point of this…"

The former assassin smiled sharply. "Regardless, if this is a contest, I plan on winning it. Especially if it means making drunken fools of you all…"

Drax stood up clear in defiance. "I will not become a jester, woman!"

Gamora quirked an eyebrow. "We shall see..." She took a second to think. "Never have I ever…partaken in a 'drinking game' before today."

A second passed before all other participants groaned, filling their respective shots.

Rocket shook his head after drinking his shot. "I should've known you'd say that…"

Drax shared the same sullen look on his face. "A foul trick indeed…"

Gamora nodded. "Thanos never saw the need of such trivial games when I trained for him. I only learned how to fight, to kill, to survive-little else…"

Peter made a small laugh. "Well, I guess there is such a thing as beginner's luck! Whose turn is it now, Drax?"

"Very well, I shall make my move." Drax stretched his arms. "One thing I have not done…is steal something from someone…"

"Oh yeah?" Rocket folded his arms. "What about that inmate's knife you took from the Klyn, you didn't steal that?"

"That blade was _given_ to me!"

"Not on purpose!"

Peter cut in. "Sorry Rock, I don't think imitation is the same as stealing, Drax gets a pass on this one…"

"Fine…" The raccoon grumbled, pouring another shot for himself. "Alright Groot, show them what you got!"

"I am….Groot!"

Rocket's ears flattened. "Aw, come oooon, you had to pick that one?"

Peter laughed. "C'mon, what'd he say?"

"Uh…dammit. Never has he ever _fired a gun_ before…"

"What?!"

"Of course…"

"An obvious choice indeed..."

"So we're all going down for that one?" Peter took the bottle once more. "We're gonna run out of liquor at this rate…"

"You mean, _you're_ gonna run out of liquor?" Rocket retorted. "Is there anything you haven't done?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Guess so…My turn!"

The Terran smiled. "Take your best shot, Rock…"

"Ahem…Never have I ever used a weapon with a blade!"

Peter shot a fist into the air. "Yes! Now _that_ is something I've never done!"

Rocket smirked. "We're on the same side, aren't we?" Rocket looked across the table. "Guess that's another shot for Mr Knives and Ms Sword, eh?"

Gamora hesitantly downed her second shot. "You will regret that action, rod-Rocket…"

Drax furrowed his eyes alongside her. "I will second that."

"Wha-why're you all targeting me?" Rocket sat up quickly. "Groot made us all drink last round!"

Peter leaned to his partner's side. "Yeah, but could we really be mad at a guy like Groot?

Rocket hesitated. "I guess not..."

The Terran continued. "Anyway, that means it's my turn! Prepare to be amazed!"

No-one attempted to hide their hypothetical eye-roll.

Peter ignored them, raising his empty shot glass to point at everyone else. "Never have I ever learnt to speak a language that wasn't English!"

"English?" Gamora exclaimed. "You mean the Terran dialect?"

"Yep! Only language I can understand, or speak for that matter."

"So wait, you don't speak Standard?" Rocket's face fell into his hands. "All this time you were speaking some humie language through a translator?!"

"C'mon, is it really that shocking to you?"

"Yes!"

Gamora nodded. "It is surprising…How many languages does your translator contain?"

Peter made a small groan. "I dunno, a hundred, a thousand, I lose track. But who cares about that? Let's keep playing!"

"If you insist…" Gamora pointed at Peter. "Never have I ever used a translator before."

"WHAT?!" Peter straightened up at that. "That's not fair!"

"Oh is it now?"

"You're totally targeting me!"

Gamora shrugged. "I do not know if the others have translators, I could be targeting them too…"

Drax gave a hearty laugh. "A fine warrior does not need such enhancements, I talk better through my blade!"

"(No surprise there…)" Rocket muttered.

The Terran gave his partner a pleading look. "Not even you, Rocket?"

Rocket gave his own small shrug. "Sorry Pete, I already know my fill of 'dialects', I've never really needed a translator either."

"Okay, hold on…!" Peter raised his hand in objection towards Gamora and Drax. "What about that time we had that vacation to Terra. I was with Rocket and Groot, but you guys…you never needed a translator then?"

"Why would we?" Gamora flicked a smirk. "We never spoke to anyone after we dropped you and Rocket off. All we did was sight-see."

"Seriously?"

"Landing in a populated area would risk our discovery, and bring unwanted attention. Also, we needed to leave you and Rocket alone, so you could admit your romantic-"

"Ok, ok I get the point!" Peter slumped in defeat as he filled his glass. "Didn't need to mention that last part, you know…"

Drax lightened up. "That has given me an excellent answer for my turn!"

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Never have I ever…exchanged a kiss with another male!"

"Dammit, not again…" Peter hurriedly downed his previous shot, before filling up again. "Could you give me a break please?"

"Ah crap…" Rocket muttered, grabbing the bottle reluctantly. "I'm blaming this on you, Quill."

"Hey, you kissed me, remember?"

"I didn't see you complaining, still your fault!"

"I am Groot!" Groot finally cut in.

Rocket blinked. "Oh yeah, sorry Groot. Your turn, buddy…."

The tree contemplated. "I am…Groot!"

A pause followed, then Rocket burst into a fit of laugher. "Ohoho, Groot! Never thought you'd go for that! Of all people…"

"What, what did he say?" Peter's tone was anything but relaxed.

"Never has he ever…had sex." Rocket finished smugly.

"OH COME ON!" Peter wailed.

Drax nodded in approval, taking his shot. "Well played, Tree-Friend, well played…"

"That plant will be the death of us…" Gamora uttered, grabbing her own bottle reluctantly.

Rocket chuckled quietly. "Well great, now I have to think up a new one, don't I?"

Peter gave him a pleading look. "Please…just give me a break…"

The sentient raccoon put on a thinking expression. "Sure, we're on the same side but…you made me drink last round, didn't you?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Tell me Pete, how drunk do you feel?"

"Flark, I'm getting there…Rocket _please_ , you're my only hope here!"

"Hmm…fine." Rocket snapped his head at everyone else. "Never have I ever tried to kill anyone in this room."

"Oh god, _thank you_!"

"Now it is _you_ that is targeting!" Gamora shouted

"Am I? Seems like more than one of you 's guilty, right?"

Drax leapt from his chair. "I also object! It was not my fault that green whor-"

"Don't start with me, brute!" Gamora was standing now.

"Okay guys, guys!" Peter stood, raising his hands in negotiation. "I know where this is going, but it's not anyone's fault, ok? Can't we just get through one round without anyone fighting? Besides, 's my turn."

Before either warrior could respond, Peter cleared his throat. "Never have I ever learnt to swim!"

A pause came, before Rocket snickered. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah." Peter looked away. "There wasn't any water anywhere where I was raised, both on Terra and with Yondu. I've never really needed to learn."

"That is interesting." Gamora muttered.

Drax shook his head. "An embarrassing fact indeed…"

"So? That means you all go down, right?"

Everyone else grumbled reluctantly, except for Groot (unsurprisingly by this point).

Gamora finished her shot. "It makes no matter, I will outlast each and every one of you!" She rolled her head, as if preparing for a fight. "Now for my final trump card…"

"(She's taking this way too seriously…)" Rocket muttered.

"Never have I ever been in a committed relationship!"

Barely a second later, a voice roared "YOU FOUL WOMAN!"

Rocket sighed. "Great, another reason to blame Quill…"

"Again, not my fault!"

"No…" Drax slowly rose again, his tone boiling with frustration. "The blame is on our breasted companion-the Green-"

"I will NOT be called anything else from a drunk savage like you!" Gamora rose her voice.

"YOU MAY SO!"

Stools were knocked over, glasses were spilt.

Rocket spoke up. "Uh, guys…"

"WHAT?" Both fighters turned to Rocket, barely an inch between them.

"I don't wanna ruin this _wonderful_ moment we're having, but are we gonna keep this going or-"

"Oh, you want my turn, do you?" Drax was livid. "Never have I ever been a cheating bi-"

"THAT'S IT!" Gamora tackled Drax to the ground.

"Woah. Guys, guys!"

"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

Rocket whistled.

Peter took off from his seat, making his way to drag one teammate off another. "Gam, Drax, chill out! For god's sake, this isn't a competition!"

"You really think they care about that right now, Pete?" Rocket murmured.

The team leader sighed heavily. "I mean, if you're gonna fight, at least take it to the next room…"

"Fine!"

"Very well!"

After the two fierce combatants stormed out of the room, Rocket turned to his partner. "There's no alcohol in those bottles, is there?"

Peter raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Uh…"

"I knew it, the smell was too-non alcohol-y." Rocket picked up a bottle to observe. "What is this, some kinda juice?"

"Juavea Juice, yeah. It's got a couple interesting side effects, but nothing _that_ dangerous. Good thing too, or I'd have a liver failure by now…"

"So you're telling me-"

"Gamora and Drax just _think_ they're drunk." Peter smiled roguishly. "What, you really think I'd let them _both_ get drunk on my ship-let alone with us?"

Rocket's ears perked at the sounds of shouting below them. "Doesn't seem to have stopped much. You think they'll make it to morning?"

"Yeah, they'll notice something's up eventually. Besides, I think they needed to let some steam out at each other, for once…" Peter sighed. "Just hope they don't kill each other, or puke on the floor…"

"I am Groot?"

Rocket chuckled lightly. "Nah you'll be fine. Hell, you didn't go down once, did you?"

"I am…Groot."

"Well I'm sorry if I've had more interesting experiences than you!"

"Maybe we should find Groot a committed relationship." Peter laughed. "Those always offer interesting experiences…"

"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

"Nice one, Pete. I think you just traumatized him…for life."

"Hey, I was only kid-"

A loud crash resonated below them.

"Oh crap…" Peter slowly stood up. "Should we check that?"

Rocket shrugged. "If it ain't blowing up, it can't be that bad…"

"It is if it's on my ship!"

"By this point, it's kinda _our_ ship…"

"That's not important right now!"

Rocket gave him a second of sympathy before grinning. "You're right. What's really important is where the _real_ alcohol is…"

"Oh flark, not after last time…"

"I am Groot?"

Rocket huffed. "Uh-I'll tell you when you're older, buddy..."

"I am Groot!"

"Ok, point taken, but I still ain't telling ya! It's…personal."

"Besides," Peter slumped forward. "I'm too puffed to do anything exciting..."

"Already?"

"Yeah…" Peter stood up and made a yawning stretch. "All that fake-liquor and hoping that your friends don't kill each other takes a lot out of a guy…"

The sentient raccoon rolled his eyes. "Sure it does…"

"I am…Groot…."

"What, don't tell me you're getting tired too?!"

"I am…" Groot closed his eyes.

Rocket sighed. "You're kidding me."

Peter laughed. "C'mon, let's chill out. Besides, I didn't say the two of us had to just _sleep_ in bed…"

The raccoon's face flushed. "Flark, not in front of Groot…"

Groot sprouted awake curiously. "I am Groot?"

"I-uh, let's get ya to your room ok?"

"I am Groot…"

'S-shut up, that ain't your business!"

Rocket grabbed his friend, and hastily walked out of the room. There was still a reluctant blush on his face when he came back. "Flark, he's unbelievable, _you're_ unbelievable."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, reluctantly." Rocket walked closer to his teammate, friend, and partner. "Good thing you're damn attractive…"

Peter's grin couldn't have widened more. "Well, I can't help that, can I?"

"Shut up." Rocket was upon Peter's shoulder in an instant, as practiced many times before. "Now, you wanna get to bed, or are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"I don't know..." Peter playfully shrugged his right shoulder, causing Rocket to stagger his balance. "I'm in a 'torment Rocket until he kisses me-kinda mood…"

"Asshole." Rocket clawed Peter's shoulder with on hand, and lightly punched him with the other. "Don't start a fight you can't win!"

They could hardly call it a spar, more a playful tumble, the competition barely present. Peter had size over his partner, but Rocket's small size gave him space to dodge his advances well enough.

By the end of the tussle, Peter pinned his partner against a wall by the arms, smirking benevolently. "So, do I win?"

Rocket only grinned. "You tell me."

The smaller Guardian leaned forward and kissed his taller teammate. A second of rushed passion overwhelmed the both of them, before Rocket pulled back.

"How d'ya like that, Star-Dork?"

Peter huffed exasperatedly before speaking. "Again, slower, and a lot longer…."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

With a relaxed smile, Rocket closed the gap between them once more. Nothing could spur or deter the two of them from their place in ship, not even the ruckus of their friends beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, nice to see you all again. I decided to post another story for once, to make up for my absence the last 6 or so months. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it isn't a master level-novella like this pairing deserves (Rock Star must sail, dammit!). I'll try to write more this year, but being the heavy-duty lazyass I am, I won't make you any guarantees (I say this way to much) but rest assured, I will write more.
> 
> Anyway, I wish you all the best, and of course-comment or Fanfic.net PM me if you wanna review, ask, or chat about anything!  
> -V


End file.
